Cakeless
by neapolitan-icecream
Summary: Lela makes Mack bake something with her and they make a mess of cuteness in the kitchen. Prompt-fill. Fluff. Oneshot. Mack/Lela


**Safe to say I'm not the only one sailing this ship.**

**This is a prompt fill in from tumblr user mariachilds. The prompt was "Lela makes Mack bake something with her and they make a mess of cuteness in the kitchen."**

* * *

"So… what about you?" Ocean blue eyes stared into chocolate brown eyes with extreme curiosity.

"What about me?"

"I shared a secret with you, so you share one with me!" Lela squealed in excitement. Sharing secrets were just another step in their new friendship.

Mack hummed in thought as the girl opposite was getting impatient. "I um… I never baked a cake before."

Lela looked like a deer in headlights at her new friend's confession. "H-How? Boys like it when you cook them things, especially cakes."

"Brady is a really easy boy to please. Surfing really did it for us." Mack said with a cheeky grin.

"Tanner might not be so easy! I know what we should do, let's bake a cake, right now!"

Before Mack could argue that it may be too late in the night for that sort of thing, Lela grabbed the brunette's hand in hers and pulled her out of the bedroom. They passed Butchy's bedroom and ran down the stairs to turn a corner and run into the kitchen.

"You stand right there and I'll get everything!" Lela let go of Mack's hand and ran around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients, bowls, and tools they would need to make the cake.

"Do you do this often?" Mack walked over to the counter, watching Lela in amusement. "I mean bake cakes with the other girls."

Lela met Mack at the counter with a container full of flour. "Not really, Struts prefers dinners and CheeChee isn't very good in the kitchen. Now," Lela guided the brunette over to her, "mix the butter and sugar together and I'll go get the eggs." She handed a spoon to Mack who took it cautiously and began to mix the ingredients together. Lela took her time getting the needed eggs, running back to Mack and holding her hand to stop her. "You're making a mess, Mack. Go slower," she whispered in Mack's ear. Mack flinched and let go of the spoon, dropping it in the bowl.

A giggling Lela went back to gather the eggs. "You're silly, Mack."

Mack let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Silly me."

Lela came back with several eggs in a bowl. "I'm going to crack each egg in and you just keep stirring them in. Got it?"

"Got it." Mack confirmed, stirring as Lela instructed her to. Once all the eggs were nicely stirred into the mixture, Lela poured a small amount of vanilla. "I'll take over, you can get the flour. We need two cups." Mack gave Lela the spoon almost too quickly and grabbed the container full of flour. "This isn't too hard. I could have made all my birthday cakes if I knew it was this easy," Mack chimed.

"I make birthday cakes for Butchy all the time! He loves them!" Lela beamed at Mack who returned the girl's smile with blushed cheeks.

"Why is the flour so hard to get," as Mack whined about the difficulty, the flour flew onto her face.

Lela turned to look just in time and erupted in a fit of laughter. "You have some flour in your hair, Mack," Lela said in between laughter.

"Yeah? Well so do you!" Mack took a handful of flour and tossed it at Lela, covering her face and some of her hair. Mack laughed at Lela as Lela grabbed and extra egg left on the counter.

"You know what goes well with flour, Mack?" Mack didn't have the chance to ask what before Lela cracked and egg on her head. Egg yolk dripped from Mack's head and the brunette grabbed another handful of flour to throw at Lela. Lela ducked this time and slipped on yolk on the floor and into Mack's arms, the cake mix bowl coming down with them.

Lela was on top of Mack, both laughing, faces red from laughter, joy, and the close proximity between the two. Lela stared down at Mack, laughter subsided. "I think we ruined the cake, Lela."

"Oh darn it! You had fun right?"

"I-I did." Mack paused, eyes still on Lela. Was the oven on or was it getting hotter in here? Their lips were so close from touching.

Lela quickly rose from the floor and away from a breathless Mack. "Time to clean up!"

Mack let out another breath. _That was close._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
